When Fate Opposes Me
by Xane
Summary: Obstacles are standing in Goten's way until he can finally be with his loved one. Can he and his true love pull through?
1. It's a Matter of the Heart

A/N: This is a Goten/Paresu fanfiction, and this is also only my second fanfiction, so it may not be as good as other ff's you've read, but I tried my best. So please review. I don't mind people writing bad reviews because I will no what's wrong about my writing but don't be mean. THANKS!!  
  
When Fate Opposes Me- CHAPTER ONE  
  
It's Saturday. Trunks is sitting on his bed in his bedroom in Goten and his new apartment (Yes, they're on their own in this ff. I'm tired of a 28 and 27 years old people still living with their parents). Meanwhile, Goten is sitting in the living room with his mind somewhere else. Suddenly, he jumps up and running into Trunks's room.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!!!" Goten hoots loudly as he busts into Trunks room candidly.  
  
With the surprise ambush, Trunks leaps of the bed and hit his head on the ground, while his paperwork flies into the air. "Didn't your mom teach you how to knock the door before coming into someone's room? If my head hurts today, it's gonna be all your fault," Trunks barks back while rubbing at the lump on his head.  
  
"Sheesh. Don't get all frantic at me. It's just a lump. Besides, no one can really see it." Goten says while snickering sheepishly.  
  
"If you say that, then you wouldn't mind if I punch at that head of yours now, would you?" Trunks replies indifferently as he starts picking up the papers.  
  
"I need to get an advice from you before I see Paresu tonight."  
  
"What do you want? I thought you said you WILL never need love advice from anyone. Only others will come to you."  
  
"I didn't remember saying that. Anyway, do you want to help your best friend or what?"  
  
"Okay. Fine. What do you need an advice for." Trunks says as he climbs back on his bed and lays down with a grin on his face.  
  
"You know how Paresu and I have been dating for four months now. I really love her and everything. I'm thinking of proposing. Do you think I should you know......ask her?" Goten mutters as he takes a seat on the floor next to Trunks's bed.  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Don't you think you're gonna scare her away or something? She's probably going to freak out and think you're some kind of weirdo." Trunks again jumps up and talks even faster than lightning and overreacts (Of course, he has been known for overreacting since he's become the CEO of CC.)  
  
"Thanks a lot, pal. Your reassurance sure makes me feel so much better." Goten said with a tone that sounds like he's hurt from what Trunks said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten. But I really think you're going a little bit too fast even if you guys are in love and everything. I could be wrong since I don't date a lot with CC and all. Of course, every time I bring a girl home, she gets scared away by the weirdness of my special and insane family." Trunks says while recalling all of the events that happened each time he brought a girl home.  
  
Goten starts a paroxysm of laughter which made Trunks's face ten shades of red.  
  
"Hush up. It's not like every introduction of your girlfriend to your family is successful." Trunks says with a confident voice.  
  
"So back to main problem. What do you think?" Goten questions and hoping for a better reaction and answer.  
  
"I say you go for it if you feel it is time. Time doesn't really matter if your talking about love."  
  
"Wow. You think so. Then how do you think I should pop the question. I need to think of something romantic." Goten puts his hand to his chin and lower his brows.  
  
Trunks breaks the moment of silence with an advice. "How about taking her to a romantic place and ask her? That shouldn't be too sappy, right?"  
  
"No. That's too common. I want it to be special. Hey, how about I cook her a dinner tonight and then ask her."  
  
"YOU COOK?" Trunks starts bursting into laughter. He rolls off the bed again with his hands holding his stomach tightly. Now, Trunks's face is even redder then before. His laughs start getting louder and harder.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goten demands confusingly.  
  
"Goten, you can't even boil...hahahaha.. water without setting...hahahaha.... the kitchen on fire!! And I'm...hahahaha.. not about to let destroy ...hahahahahah...our apartment." Trunks tries to say between laughter.  
  
"Well, I will just have to be careful this time and please do stop laughing before I try to hurt you."  
  
"OK. Calm down."  
  
"If I ask her tonight, I'm gonna need the apartment to myself, and you'll have to...." Goten starts to say with a 'please do it for your best friend' kind of tone.  
  
"What? Leave the place. But I want to see what is going to happen. Come on. I will be really quiet, and she won't even know that I'm there." Trunks pleads.  
  
"No way. You're just gonna have to find a place to go to tonight."  
  
"Fine. If you need help with anything, just tell me."  
  
"Since we're on the topic of helping me, I do need you to do something."  
  
"Anything but money."  
  
Goten starts snickering. "Yep. Definitely money. I already bought the ring, but the bill for the ring won't come until Tuesday, so I won't need the money until then."  
  
"How much, Goten." Trunks asks already knowing that the amount won't be small.  
  
"Only ten thousands zeni. That's not too much for you, right?"  
  
"And you're going to pay me when exactly?" Trunks queries suspiciously.  
  
"When I have the money."  
  
"Like in a million years. You owe me one then." Trunks says with a deep voice.  
  
"Thanks. You're a real friend." Goten runs out of the room and calls Paresu immediately.  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
"This is Paresu talking."  
  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh, hey. So are we still on for tonight."  
  
"Of course we are. You know I would never cancel a date on you."  
  
"Of course you won't. If you do, I'll make your life miserable." Paresu said sarcastically.  
  
"We have a change in the plan though. I will make you dinner tonight."  
  
"You. I don't know if I really want to torment my stomach. No offense though."  
  
"Come one. I'm not that bad."  
  
Paresu laughs. "I'm just kidding. It's very sweet of you. Even if the food doesn't taste right, it'll still be the best. But are you sure you feel OK? I thought you hate cooking."  
  
"Oh. I'm fine." Goten answers happily.  
  
"I guess I will have to trust you until then. When I get there, I will definitely find out why you're acting so weirdly."  
  
"Oh, you will all right." Goten mutters into the phone.  
  
"Did you say something, Goten."  
  
"No. No. Nothing."  
  
"What time should I come over?"  
  
"How about sevenish?" Goten says as he pulls out more pots.  
  
"All right. I'll be there. Bye, honey."  
  
"Bye, love ya."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
Goten hangs up and walks into the messy kitchen. He begins to pull out pots and pans and opens up the cook book. He reaches into his pants' pockets to find the box still there. Goten pulls it out to see how beautiful it looks again and makes sure it is ready for the proposal tonight. It is and gold ring with a blue, clear sapphire in between the two sparkling diamonds.  
  
"Yep. Paresu will definitely like this one." Goten places the box safely back into his pocket and hums Paresu and his favorite song to himself. He's ready for tonight.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter. Please don't send me a review saying it's not that interesting b/c this is only the first chapter. I just have to tell you people this because my friend got one of those review dissing her first chapter and stuff. Anyway, please review if you've read this fan fiction. I really want to know how I'm doing. I'm gonna post the rest pretty soon even though if I don't get a lot of reviews. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!!!! 


	2. Missing

A/N: I have not got many reviews, but I don't care. I'll continue the story no matter what because I have to finish something once I get started or it's going to bug me all the time and I won't be able to get anything else done. Curse myself for this. Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW. Thanks. I also do not write disclaimers because I hate to deny that I don't own DBZ.  
  
"...." talking '.....' thinking  
  
WHEN FATE OPPOSES ME - CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten hollers up the stairs to Trunks's room.  
  
"What now?" comes back as a reply in a bitter tone as Trunks scrambles clumsily down the stairs with a deep Vegeta frown on his face which would make Vegeta very proud to see that his son definitely takes after him A LOT.  
  
"Do you know where the cook book is Mr. Cranky Head?" Goten says in a mocking tone knowing Trunks hates being calling that.  
  
"Don't use nicknames Bra made up to make me mad. I loathe nicknames especially Bra's," Trunks says indifferently.  
  
"Why? Because the nicknames emphasize your irritated personality?" comes from Goten as a smart answer.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not in a very good mood right now," Trunks retorts as he tightens his fist and his frown is now even deeper than the one that's always glue on Vegeta's face.  
  
Goten sees this as a cue to step back and shut up. He turns around and search frantically in all of the cupboards for the book. "God, I don't think anyone can distinguish between Vegeta and your personality," Goten mutters under his breath really low so Trunks couldn't catch his remark.  
  
Unfortunately for Goten, Trunks's Saiyan hearing has never failed before, and he hears every single word Goten was saying. Trunks reaches above one of the cupboards near the entrance to the kitchen and locates the book. "Here catch!" Trunks calls out while he lets the book flies out of his firm grasp at top speed intentionally to hit Goten in the face.  
  
Luckily, Goten briskly turns his attention to where Trunks is standing and catches the book a few inches away from his head. Trunks turns around and leaves the kitchen. "Good luck, buddy. I hope Paresu brings some pills for her stomach after eating your special dinner," Trunks tells Goten just as he reaches the top of the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't be missing out too much because I'm planning on making extra just for you," Goten jokes.  
  
"Do me a couple of favors. Don't mess up the kitchen and DON'T leave me any food. You can't poison me yet with your food because I've not lend you the money for the ring," Trunks says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. Trunks closes the door to his room so he can have some peace now without Goten's interruption and finish off the paper works before he goes out tonight.  
  
Goten now pays his full heed to the old dusty cookbook ChiChi has given him. "What shall I cook? It's got to be not too complicated but special." He finally flips to a page with the picture of a delicious dish that causes him to drool all over the page. He begins to cook while humming songs to himself.  
  
After three hours, the kitchen is-------to say the lease that Goten didn't do Trunks's favor of not turning the kitchen in the city dump. Trash and food are lying everywhere on the floor. A tower of dirty dishes and cooking utensils piles up in both of the sinks. Goten's clothes are now covered with all kind of stuff that were spilled on him when a couple of pots of food exploded on him. He stands in front of the stove contentedly and proudly to look at the food that he has made. "Wow, I'm good at this," Goten exclaims. He starts cleaning up the kitchen before Trunks discovers what happen and cruelly and callously slaughters Goten.  
  
Trunks sighs unhappily as he sits uncomfortably on his bed trying to concentrate on his word when he senses that he won't be to excitedly when Goten is finished with the kitchen because this is the first time he has ever heard more food exploding than bombs and grenades on a battlefield. He decides to be not too testy and murder Goten since his best friend seems so cheerful today.  
  
The?filthy kitchen is now back in shape. Goten praises himself for doing such an excellent job. He looks at his watch, which says 5:30 and realizes that he probably won't have enough time to prepare himself appropriately for the event tonight, so he dashes upstairs and jumps right into the shower.  
  
He definitely hasn't waste one hour dressing up himself. He looks so gorgeous and handsome that any woman would give herself to him. His hair is neatly combed and held up by the gel. He is adorned in an expensive black suit. His white dress shirt was carefully buttoned, but he left the top three unbuttoned because it makes him seems more-uh, sexy-that way. He has sprayed himself with the expensive cologne that he has borrowed from Trunks. He's definitely prepared for proposal. He reaches over to his nightstand for the box that protects the ring he has thoughtfully picked out for Paresu. Goten prudently places the box in his pants' pocket.  
  
He goes back into the kitchen to make sure the food is set on the table. Sure the food doesn't look professionally made. Maybe the chicken is a little bit overcooked and the vegetables aren't perfectly cut up, it is still the best dinner Goten has ever made. As he stands at the dinner table and checks on the food, he hears a door slamming on the second floor.  
  
Trunks stomps down the stairs dressed almost as well as Goten but a little bit less fancy since he's not really doing anything special.  
  
"I pay for the apartment every month, and I have to leave because my roommate has to propose," Trunks says huskily and grumpily under his breath as he passes Goten at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, where are you going tonight?" asks Goten.  
  
"Clubbing," Trunks replies shortly.  
  
"Maybe you should find yourself a girl, and maybe she will be the one to hopefully change your easily irritated attitude to a decent one," Goten says with a monotone voice.  
  
"Yeah, if she didn't get scared away by my freakishly eccentric family first," Trunks says with an amused tone in his voice. "Hope you get the answer you want tonight Goten," Trunks says as walks out the front door and give Goten a thumb up without turning around.  
  
"Thanks. I hope to too. Have fun." Goten locks the door and sit himself on the comfortable couch in the living room. His watch now says 6:45. He patiently waits until Paresu comes.  
  
Goten's head shoots straight up, and he realizes that it is now 8:17. He's been asleep for almost three hours, and Paresu hasn't yet arrived. He is worried. 'Why hasn't Paresu come yet? Maybe she got in an accident.' Goten tries to shake away the thought and pick up the telephone and dials Paresu's cell phone's number. He lets the phone rings ten times before he hangs up. 'Weird. Maybe it's a traffic jam. It must be. She would never just let him wait around like this on a date.' He stays up all night for Paresu. Paresu has never showed up.  
  
**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? AND WHERE'S PARESU? KEEP READING FOR ANSWERS.**  
  
A/N: That's the second chapter. Please don't sue me for writing a word twice, misspelling, or grammar mistakes because I wrote this up at 10 P.M. and I was watching American Pie 2, which totally distracted my concentration.  
  
  
  
????  
  
  
  
? 


	3. Mustread CHAPTER

**********************AUTHOR'S MESSAGE**********************  
  
Sorry to those people who actually asked me to write more chapters to "When Fate  
  
Opposes Me." I have been quite busy with schoolwork. I guess I went nuts when I  
  
signed up for 6 AP classes at the same time. Anyway, I probably will write more  
  
chapters if I'm still interested in the story, and I gradually losing my interest in the  
  
idea for the story (I came up with 6 or 7 months ago). So, if you're INTERESTED  
  
in reading the rest of the story, REVIEW; maybe that will help me write more.  
  
Feel a little disappointed with only a couple of reviews. If I do update the story,  
  
look for the new chapter(s) sometime in the middle of June or the beginning of  
  
July. Please do REVIEW if you've read the story, I desperately need to know what  
  
people think of it. I just want a word for my review-good or bad-and nothing  
  
too fancy for those indolent readers. I may not be the most outstanding fanfic  
  
author on this site, but I am trying, so don't waste my effort and review. THANKS  
  
FOR YOUR COOPERATION. =) 


End file.
